lostboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires are undead supernatural beings born from humans who have drunk the blood of a vampire usually after being drained of blood themselves. In some cases, a human is turned after they drink a vampire's blood without being drained. Those who have drunk the blood of a vampire without being drained are said to be half vampires '''or '''ghouls. The difference between the two is that a half-vampire is a Master Vampire's childe, whereas a ghoul is more of a daytime guardian or family servant. In Santa Carla, a vampire pack or tribe is made of a Master and his/her subordinates who hold sway over a hunting territory. The number of hunting packs depends on the human population size. A thrall is someone who is enthralled or mesmerized by a vampire, i.e slave. A dhamphir is the offspring of a human and the son of the karkanxholl or the lugat in Albanian folklore. If the fiend sleeps with a woman and she is impregnated with a child, the offspring is called a dhampir and has the unique ability to discern the true nature of the monster; from this derives the expression "the dhampir knows the lugat". The lugat cannot be seen by mortals, he can only be killed by the dhampir, who himself is usually the son of the lugat. In different regions, animals can be turned into revenants such as lugats; also, living people during their sleep. History Vampires drink human blood both to survive and grow more powerful. Their power and authority is increased by the passing of time; as such, the older the vampire is, the higher he/she is in the vampire hierarchy. The vampires' appearance varies from film to film and character to character. While Max and his "sons" resemble typical vampires, Shane Powers and his tribe's appearance did not. Since Shane's first meal and first kill as a vampire was a shark and not a human he would be considered a carouche. A carouche is either a vampire who fed off an animal during their First Hunger instead of a human or an animal that has been turned into a vampire. It is said that carouche begin to resemble and act like their non-human prey after awhile. This may account for Shane and the rest of his tribe's horrendous appearence. Alan Frog supposedly only fed off animal blood but his "victims" were mostly warm blooded and non-living. It is possible that feeding off a cold-blooded creature instead of a human or warm-blooded creature deformed The Tribes' appearance. Max and his "sons" drank exclusively from humans and retained a more human appearance. A typical vampire will have a craving for the blood they drank during their First Hunger but most can feed off the blood of any available creature if necessary although some do grow sick or weaken in power over time if deprived of their preferred "vintage". They can also feed on vampire blood, as seen in Lost Boys: The Tribe and The Thirst. In some instances animals can be turned into vampires or ghouls as well. This talent is not universal amongst vampire species. Vampires are sometimes referred to as the un-dead. Others are referred to as the children of the demoness Līlīṯu. ''Whether vampires are corpses that are ambulatory and sentient due to magical spells or demonic possession or simply humans rendered immortal from a virus, is something that is debated widely amongst paranormal scholars. Powers & Abilities All the natural functions and abilities they had as a human are super powered as a vampire and grow more so with age and the drinking of blood. They also have other supernatural powers which humans don't posses. *'Immortality''' - Vampires cease to physically age once turned and are exempt from disease. They can live forever unless killed. They heal from wounds faster than humans and they are resistant to physical pain. They regenerate much faster than humans to any non-fatal injuries. The process is sped up through consumption of blood. *'Superhuman Strength' - A lone vampire possess the strength of 20 or more men. Their physical strength far exceeds that of even the strongest of humans and they can surpass humans in all activities of strength. Half-vampires have a degree of enhanced strength, though not exactly as strong as full-vampire newborns. Vampires can overpower/kill both humans and younger vampires with ease. No human can overpower or manhandle them unless the vampire lets them. They can use their superior physical strength to kill humans in a variety of grisly ways, such as snapping their necks and ripping out internal organs. They can hurl, throw and manhandle humans with ease, as well as utilize their strength in both hand to hand and armed combat, giving them the edge. *'Stamina': Vampires are full of stamina and they seem to be in a constant state of adrenaline rush and euphoria which makes them energetic and takes away their fear. *'Fangs: '''Elongated canines rip and bite prey and hunter. The fangs are also retractable. *'Talons: Finger and toe nails that can be used to slash and tear an opponent. Like the fangs, these are also retractable. *'''Superhuman Speed - Their speed is increased to vast degrees. They can outrun and catch humans with ease. Their speed degree is dependant on their will, their speed ranges from beyond athletic, nothing but a blur of movement, to being faster than the eye can see. *'Superhuman Senses' - Their senses are far greater than those of humans and they can see into spectrums that humans can't, such as night vision. *'Superhuman Agility' - Vampires are far more agile and flexible than humans. They can perform astounding acrobatic and dexterous feats with ease. *'Flight' - Vampires can defy gravity to some extent. Gravity has little meaning to vampires. *'Superhuman Durability' - Vampires have regenerative abilities that allow them to withstand far more harm than humans can before succumbing to death. *'Mental Powers' - Mental powers vary from vampire breed and individual. The vampires of Santa Carla are capable of affecting machines and electricity (like David and his brothers) while others, such as Max, are able to control Hell Hounds to guard them while they sleep. They also are capable of mesmerism; for example, vampires in Santa Carla can hypnotize human prey. Weaknesses *'Garlic': Garlic can be used to weaken a Vampire. When the Vampire is in close proximity to the herb, its pungent smell highly irritates the Vampire, thus holding the Vampire at bay. Its effects are more potent when continuously being injected into their system, therefore leaving them in an weakened state. *'Ultraviolet radiation/Sunlight': Vampires cannot enter direct sunlight without causing severe damage to themselves. Continued exposure will cause death. They can be kept at bay when exposed to UV lamps used by Vampire hunters. *'Invitation into a home': Vampires cannot enter a home owned by a mortal without been invited; it is not physically possible for them to do so. However, this limitation does not apply to public buildings, even if the vampires are told they are not invited. *'Holy water/Blessed water': Holy water is highly corrosive to the flesh of a Vampire, depending on the amount used on them, it could range from simple burning of the skin to full explosive effect to the body; either way, it is a powerful weapon against them. *'Stake through the Heart': If a Vampire's heart is pierced straight through with a stake (preferably the wooden kind), the Vampire in question will die almost instantaneously. This type of attack can be achieved by using wooden bullets, manual staking, crossbows, etc. Older, stronger vampires cannot be killed by stakes. Ash is the preferred wood of choice in Russia, while other parts of Eastern Europe prefer the wild rose or hawthorne. In the Silesia region of Poland, it's been recorded that oak has long been used effectively against the vampire. *'Decapitation:' The meaning of "decapitation" means to take off a head. This can kill even old and powerful vampires. *'Fire:' Fire is an effective way to destroy vampires of all species. *'Scattering of Ashes:' Once the corpse of the vampire is incinerated, it is highly recommended that the ashes be scattered in the ocean and the water blessed by a priest, since some vampires can be reconstituted with fresh blood if their ashes are not disposed of properly. References enlaces externosque onda *Vampires at Near Dark Wiki *Vampires at Fright Night Wiki Category:Vampires Category:Half-Vampires